motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tom Jacob
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mother's Trail Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Benjamin Linus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 20:15, September 11, 2010 Hey there Are you reading my story? That's cool :) --Station7 20:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Reading *In season 1, are there 3 main characters: Ben, Juliet and Jack. In season 2, there will being more main characters, but only 1 character from this season will have in season 2 also main character status. At the moment i'm writing the last episode. Is there not many sex in the stories??--Station7 13:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for noticing it. I will add that at Trivia. i was so busy with writing that I forgot to put him in the story. Every writer makes a mistake. Then only Ben and Juliet appear in all the 24 episodes.--Station7 14:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't appear in all the 24 episodes. From Jack, that was my mistake, but good Kate will have main Character status in season 2. Who is your favourite character?--Station7 14:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) That's right. It could be that you don't have one of course.--Station7 14:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) And of course, I want to know, why?--Station7 14:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand, sorry.--Station7 14:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Guess You can good guess, because Rachel Carlson, Kate Austen and Ranjina Hamir are the recurring cast :) --Station7 20:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Of course. I love it when I see you editing here.--Station7 20:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) OK, you know already the season 1 main cast. Here's coming the season 2 main cast: Angela Quinten, Charlotte Quinten, Juliet Burke, James Ling, Kate Austen, Ranjina Hamir, Annemarie Lambert, Melissa Quare, Caroline Mitchell and Claire Smith.--Station7 20:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) If you have nice picture for the main cast, please add them :) --Station7 20:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I have to sleep. I see what you today did, tommorow :) Good luck.--Station7 21:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This will being the most handsome Wiki ;) --Station7 16:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Your job You have done it great. I would love to see you making character articles and place articles. I'm trying to make today at least 2 stories :) --Station7 16:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Juliet orentation Juliet is bisexual. On the Island she had a relationship with Goodwin for 3 years. Now off the Island, she turns in a lesbian, making her bisexual.--Station7 20:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Have you read the new story? They have to escape from the prison in 24 hours. Juliet hasn't slept for a long time...poor Juliet.--Station7 20:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Eppisodes I forgot to put Annemarie Lambert to put in episode 1, in which she was suppose to appear. Further i'm trying to get everyone in every episode. It's not easy to put every main character in every episode of season 2.--Station7 17:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Caroline Mitchell Could add the appearances of Caroline Mitchell from season 1?--Station7 10:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you also add Rachel Carlson to Portal:Main Characters?--Station7 11:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Pieces So story's are little pieces like Stephanie's secret, an important piece around Stephanie Wilson.--Station7 12:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you also add Penelope Sarpé and Alexandra Ramonza to Portal:Main Characters?--Station7 18:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You should change the pictures from Penelope and Alexandra. --Station7 19:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Penelope is the mother from Alexandra.--Station7 19:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You will see ;) --Station7 20:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No, but as I can spoil to you, you will come from this on in every episode. You're in love with Ranjina...so you can possibly think how the storylines further go ;)--Station7 20:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You won't, only from episode 7-24 from season 2.--Station7 20:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope. You won't appear in season 3. --Station7 20:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell. I can't spoil everything, sorry :( --Station7 21:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you still reading my story :) ?--Station7 19:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) That's right, but we count people who are mentioned to: so, yes it's still the same. You can replacing Ben or Juliet. is mentioned by Mother.--Station7 17:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Articles Could you make new article and add there appearences there?--Station7 19:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC)